Dark Crys
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: A little poetry thing. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I have only read on VD book, this is going to be based on the show. This is an entry from the last episode. :) hope you like it... I might add another one about that episode.. we'll see. :)**

*******

**HermioneLovee**

**PS: review. NO FLAMES!**

**Elena's Point of View**

Never imagined,

Never dreamed,

Never believed,

He was my Romeo,

I his Juliet,

The illusion crushed,

Burnt in a moment,

He was dieing,

I gave him my blood-

He turned savaged,

Attacked and killed,

His face deformed and cruel

I cringed because he was my prince charming,

And now he was the beast

I grabbed the steak,

Broke the trance,

His face slowly turned back into his own,

Shame was evident as we walked back to the car

Then back at his house,

He was dressed and normal,

Apologizing for what he had become,

The phone rang,

A piercing cry,

Brought us news of a tourtured sigh

I left my prince charming,

Then hurried to the side,

Of the one I had loved,

No tortured secrets,

No dark nights,

No evil hunting us down,

Just pain in his eyes

I held him as he cried,

I had broken his heart,

But now we stood holding each other again,

A crazy and twisted dream,

Vicky's dead

She was found buried,

Jeremy's broken hearted,

He still dreamed that maybe she wasn't gone

Matt...

Well he's in my arms,

Sobbing and clinging to my hair

Catherine found her,

In the rain on the side of a deserted road,

Under tree limbs and dirt,

Let out a piercing cry,

She can't be doing well,

But me,

My prince charming had lost it,

I was in the arms of another,

Holding him as he cried,

My heart heavy,

I almost lost him,

But I didn't

But maybe I did

The face I saw,

That wasn't him

That murderous look in his eyes,

Those weren't his

I know I'm not Cinderella

And I know this isn't a fairytale

This is a nightmare,

The vampires are overtaking,

Even my Romeo is loosing control

I wasn't even aware when I started crying on Matt's shoulder,

Dark sobs,

Unable to stop,

The image of his face,

Crippled and warped,

Was burned into my mind and I let out a cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline's POV**

It's not right,

I should be just fine,

But this keeps happening

Elena steps in,

Takes him

I don't think she tries too,

It's not completley her fault,

It's the past,

But sometimes,

It seems to burn bright,

Like right now,

She's standing there,

Hugging Matt

He said he wanted to be alone,

Walked from the room,

Saw her,

She hugged him,

He clung to her,

And I'm left hurting,

Feeling left out and sad,

I know I'm being insane,

I know I'm being mean,

It's not her fault,

But it's breaking my heart,

Because I think I love him

I really do

And when he turns to her,

It looks so real,

My heart is breaking

I cannot breath

Take a step back,

Want to run away,

But I'm trapped in,

They stand in the doorway,

She hasn't noticed me,

I'm trapped in Vicky's room,

Still baffled and broken

She's dead

I found her buried under some rubble,

Her seemed to grab out to mine as I grabbed at the Earth, falling,

I let out a scream and eventually someone came for me

Then they brought me here to witness this

He's mine,

But his heart belongs to her,

He says he loves me,

But he runs to her,

All I know is I love him


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's POV**

It's not fair

Tonight everything changed

All the walls that I had built up were torn down

And I let my guard down,

Let myself fall even deeper

Vampires shouldn't love this much,

It only builds up a hope that is so easily broken down

I knew this,

But I let myself get caught up

And fall in love and we..

We made love

Then when I went home

I had to find

That my mama was packing

She said it so clearly

But love blinded me so that I couldn't see

"We have to leave,"

That's what she said but I could hardly believe

Not tonight,

Not this soon,

Not after Jeremy,

She kept saying it was to keep me safe,

She only wanted to keep me safe

It broke my heart,

That run to Jeremy's house

I couldn't tell him

But I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye

I could always compel him,

Make him forget,

But that would hurt worse,

Knowing that he didn't remember anything we shared

That's when I saw him

He looked so young and innocent

Lying there in bed

His dark blue T-shirt

I felt the tears sting in the back of my eyes

I tried to wake him,

I really did,

He kept talking to me,

Half asleep,

And he looked like a child

And I touched his face

He smiled, sleepily,

Eyes still closed

I kissed his cheek and whispered good night,

Slipping through the window

I went home,

Trying to bring up my mood

Leaving would kill me,

But mama shouldn't know

Then I opened the door,

Called her name,

Turned a corner

And let out a piercing scream

"Mama!"

Her and Harper,

Scattered on the floor,

Stakes through their hearts

Her face was crippled

I sobbed across her chest,

Shook her,

Not able to let go

It wasn't fair

Today _had _been perfect


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremy's Point of View**

Where did she come from?

She looks so afraid,

Her eyes are wild with fear

And I don't understand.

She pulled me in,

Tried to tell me to leave,

To get out,

To run

I wouldn't leave her,

I couldn't just run

And leave her here,

But she just kept on,

Begging me to run,

But I kept saying I wouldn't

I just couldn't run

How could I leave her?

Shit,

She looked so scared.

Then she hit the ground

And her face crippled with pain,

And that beautiful face...

I grabbed her,

Held her close,

But she just screamed for me to make it go away

And I couldn't see, or hear, or comprehend what was going on

What was wrong with her?

The door burst open,

An officer came in,

He took her away

I screamed at him to let her go,

But he wouldn't and she was gone

My beautiful love,

The one who saved me,

Brought me back from near death

She made me feel alive again

And now

She's gone


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV**

They threw me down here,

I couldn't move,

John Gilbert was there,

His eyes were wild

As he looked down at Anna,

She begged,

She pleaded,

He knelt down at her side,

A stake in his hand,

I was surprised to find,

That all I wanted to do,

Was help that sweet little girl

Oh and then there was Jeremy,

He'd already lost one,

Because of me,

I had to help her,

But I couldn't move,

The stake was shoved down in her heart

And with one final plea,

Her face hardened and she was gone

John sprinkled the ground with more gas,

Walked away,

And we were left damned,

There was the mayor,

I didn't know why

He's not a vampire,

What...?

Why..?

And then beams were falling down around us,

Fire growing in size

A while down later I heard,

There was someone at the door,

Then it was open,

Stefan was rushing in

He grabbed me and turned to run

But the fire was taking over

Then all of the sudden we were stumbling outside

Elena and Bonnie were standing there,

But I ran to Elena's

To talk to Jeremy

I told him that Anna was dead

And that I could take the pain away again,

His expression was dark

And he told me

That I never really took the pain away,

He just couldn't remember why he was in pain,

Anyway,

He asked if it was easier,

I asked him what he meant

He asked if being what I am is easier

If you could shut your emotions out

And I nodded

He asked if that was what I did

And I couldn't lie

I told him I did

For a while,

And that it was better

A while later I walked through the door

Elena was walking up,

I talked to her,

She was worried about Jeremy

I didn't realize what I was doing...

I didn't realize

That I had kissed her-my brother's girlfriend-

Until Jenna opened the door

She looked angry and Elena walked in..

away...

... my love


	6. Chapter 6

**Jermey's POV**

Damon walked away,

And I looked around,

The room was empty,

She would never appear from my window,

Kiss me soft and sweet,

I could have had forever

But now it's too late for us

She's gone

And can't come back

Damon said she was right,

You could shut the pain away,

And it did make things easier

And I knew what I was thinking

Wasn't a good idea

But I couldn't find anything else

Elena lied to me,

She had Damon take the pain away,

But it didn't work,

I still hurt,

Like I said,

And she never told me

So now I can't find

A reason to stay alive

My girlfriend,

My Anna

Is gone

And

My sister hides things

Won't tell me the truth

Aunt Jenna doesn't need me,

John really doesn't care

He was the one who killed Anna

There is no one left for me

What's the point?

I want to make the pain go away

I don't want to feel

Gazing out the window,

At a starless night,

To see a new moon

Hanging in the sky

I took a step over to my dresser,

The vile in my hand,

The red glistened in the light from the lamp

I took off the top,

Threw it to the floor,

Brought it to my lips

Drank up her blood,

Shook my hand

And then I walked to the bathroom where,

In the drawer there was Elena's bottle

Of medicine from when she was hurt,

I opened it,

Dumped it out,

Filled up a glass with water

Then took more than six,

Then I went over to my bed,

I lay down,

Closed my eyes,

And begged to God that the pain will end,

But just then all I could see

Was Anna's beautiful face,

And that

Was more pain than anyone should have to endure..


End file.
